


Normal Life

by imgoingblonde



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingblonde/pseuds/imgoingblonde
Summary: You didn't know any guy named Park Chanyeol, you don't know anything about EXO and it's members. But Chanyeol find it fascinating. Amazing actually. He did everything in his power to give you a normal despite dating him. It was a fruitful relationship, nothing but happiness from the beginning.





	1. Park Chanyeol Who?

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't usually proof read twice or several times, so if there are wrong words I'm sorry in advance :((   
*We don't tolerate angst in this story haha   
*No smut on this chapter, it will happen on the latter chapters   
*hope you appreciate this! It's my first time

You woke up in the middle of the night, looking for your husband Chanyeol. You grabbed your robe and got out of your shared room to check if he’s at the kitchen, but you found him at your son’s room with a big smile on his face while playing with your 1 year old son, Jeno. Having a baby with Chanyeol so soon after being married for almost 2 years was actually not yet in your plans and quiet frankly, you didn’t know what to do when you found out you’re pregnant with his baby. 

But now, you’re looking at a smiling Chanyeol, playing with your son in the middle of the night even though Chanyeol just got back from three shows before dinner.

It feels like a fairytale, you thought. It feels like yesterday when you just met Chanyeol and now you’re spending your whole life with him. You can’t help but smile. 

“Hey.” Chanyeol said while you enter baby Jeno’s room. “You should be resting” you said softly to him. He smiled and pointed at baby Jeno and looked back to you. “I feel like I’m missing out so I try to somehow spend time with him. Seeing him or playing with him, makes me happy. He’s like a ball of sunshine who gives me energy even tho I’m so tired from a long day” your heart melts while hearing him say those things because to be honest you thought, Chanyeol didn’t want to have a baby so soon. But you’ve never been wrong in your life. 

5 YEARS AGO 

It was a busy day at the hotel, and as much as you wanted to enjoy the breakfast buffet you can’t. While getting food for yourself, you take a call from work. “Is everything fine today?” You asked Berry, your trusted assistant for years at the wedding industry. Who would’ve thought that planning weddings is so stressful? Berry saves your ass every time things are not suppose to happen. “Yes boss. I just called to check up on you. And to tell you that the bride will be there in 30 minutes” Berry says while you get fresh fried rice and freshly cooked sausages. 

“Okay good! I still have time to eat. Thank you for the heads up Berry” You ended the call and looked back at the delicious food in front of you. You asked the chef to make you a fresh sunny side up to finish your perfect and ideal breakfast meal. And while waiting for your egg, a tall man bumped you from behind but not enough to spill your food. “I’m so sorry. I was looking where I was going but a fan was taking a video of me o closely I had to do what I had to do.” to be honest you don’t have time to hear his excuses because you actually didn’t care and it was fine because there was no harm done. But a word caught your ear, “fan.” You looked at him and he doesn’t look familiar to you so he doesn’t count as a celebrity. Your eggs were ready so you left him at that station and headed to you table to enjoy your breakfast. 

You didn’t know why the place is so packed with people, young girls specifically. You tried to look around but you don’t have time to snoop around and just enjoyed your breakfast. You look through your schedules and agenda for today and thought about having a drink by yourself after this day because you surely deserved it. 

After finishing your breakfast, you were waiting for the elevator while reading emails on your phone. You notice you were inside the elevator with the tall man from earlier and realised you haven’t pressed your room floor yet. “Oh can you please press 20th floor for me” he pressed the button and looked at you without a smile on his face. He is so handsome, you thought. But he could be more handsome if smiles. “You seriously don’t know me?” You were shocked at his question, thinking hard about the celebrities you know but his face is really not familiar to you. “No I’m sorry. And I’m not trying to be rude.” You said trying to make the situation less awkward. “Is the name Chanyeol from EXO doesn’t sound familiar?” You try to think again, Chanyeol? What kind of name is that? And what is EXO? You gave him the same answer but he doesn’t look disappointed that you don’t know him or even that EXO he was talking about. “I could pretend that I know you… if that makes you comfortable?” You asked him with a puzzled look before getting out of the elevator only to find out you both get out at the same floor. 

“It’s nice meeting you…” he said before entering his room. 

“Oh, y/n” you reached to shake his hand.

Going back to focusing on your work, you gathered your things and went to the bridal suite and checked if everyone is doing their job. Flowers are perfect, the wedding reception is beautiful, everyone is smiling, and the bride is happy. You are doing a good job so far. 

As wedding festivities continues Berry offered you a pastry as a way of saying, you did great boss. You thanked him and listened to the bride and groom with their speeches and it makes you happy seeing them satisfied at how beautiful their wedding is. 

“Good night boss. See you on Monday” Berry greets you good night before the elevator closes and you head upstairs. The moment the door closes, you let out a big sigh and told yourself you really need a drink for it was such a long day and your feet hurst because of the high heels you were wearing the whole day. You removed them before getting out of the elevator and to your surprise a group of fine men got out from Chanyeol’s room. You hear him say good bye to them and they say the same to Chanyeol. You smile at him before closing your door. 

You started cleaning yourself and changed your clothes from fancy to hoodie and sweat pants. Thankful that your weekend starts tonight and that you can finally enjoy the breakfast buffet tomorrow. Your doorbell rang, thinking it might be the room service with the vodka and steak that you ordered. But it wasn’t. It was Chanyeol. Wearing a white hoodie similar to yours, black sweat pants and the hotel slippers. “Hi” he started. “I was wondering if you could help me finish all these chocolates that the fans gave me earlier. I didn’t want to throw them away” You didn’t want to have company but you thought it was nice of him to think about sharing he’s chocolates with you and not with his friends, so you said “oh okay. But I won’t eat too much because I ordered vodka and I’m planning to drink alone. But here” you opened the door and invited him to enter your room. 

He was sniffing and you thought your perfume irritates his nose so you feel sorry and embarrassed. Room service finally came in and you were excited to finally have a sip of that alcohol. As you prepare the drinks for you and for Chanyeol, a lot of questions run through your mind but you didn’t want to ask him because you’re shy. 

“Go ahead. Ask away.” Chanyeol said. He somehow figure out that you have so much questions for him. 

“Who are you?” You started. The one question you were dying to ask since you two talked in the elevator earlier. 

Chanyeol was looking at you, “Weird to here that from a fan. Usually they ask me stuff like, “Are you okay?” Or “are you planning to release new music soon?”” He chuckled and did not answer your question. 

“I’m sorry Chanyeol but, I told you I’m not a fan and I’m not saying this in a rude-“ he cuts you off. 

“It’s okay. I understand that y/n. But I don’t want to answer your question. I don’t want to ruin this moment. Just google me when you have time” He smiled and took a sip from his drink. 

“Okay well then, what’s your favourite breakfast?” You asked the simplest question you could just to make him comfortable of sharing. 

He chuckled and said,”How about you? What’s your favourite breakfast?” He didn’t answer your question again. 

“Why aren’t you answering my questions? You’re the one who said ask away? Is this a celebrity thing?” You said with a higher tone than your usual but you can tell that your situation right now makes you both laugh. He’s cute and really handsome when he smiles, you thought. 

“I’m sorry I told you to ask away. I just realised that I want to talk to you as a normal person and not as a celebrity. The internet can tell you everything about me.” He said while opening a bar of chocolate and hands you a piece. 

“Well, I want to know you more through you and not from what the internet. That’s how normal people make friends. But I wont force you.” You noticed that he realised you’re right, but he still didn’t want to talk about himself so you tried taking him out from the spot light and told him to ask about you instead. 

Chanyeol asked a lot of questions that to be honest you didn’t know how to answer. Personal questions that even your friends don’t know that side of you but Chanyeol is the one hearing you out now. It was comfortable talking to him and you try not to show him that his questions are too personal sometimes. You wanted to show him that he can talk to you freely. “Are my questions too personal?” You nod but told him it’s perfectly fine, you like answering his questions. 

After answering all of his questions, he said he’s sorry but he needs to go back to his room and rest for he has another concert tomorrow. You didn’t know why that disappoints you but you understood his line of work. Before you close your door he was staring at you long and hard, “When can I see you again?” That question of Chanyeol is the only question that made that your heart skip a beat. You smiled and said, “I don’t know about you Mr. Celebrity but I’m checking out by Sunday” he smiles and says, “I’ll find you. Good night y/n.” 

You had a really good sleep and you can feel that this day will be perfect to just relax and enjoy the hotel facilities and somehow hoping to spend time with Chanyeol again. Which reminds you something you’ve been meaning to do. You reached for your phone and asked siri, “Siri, who is Park Chanyeol?” 

You heard everything you need to know from siri. You even watched videos on youtube under his name and it amazes you how he performs. He’s like a totally different person when he’s on stage and you love hearing his voice more on the videos you watch. Now that you know everything about him, you’re ready to have a conversation with him again. Hoping that maybe this time he will talk more. 

The hotel has this night called Hawaiian dinner where everyone is invited to have a dinner by the beach and enjoy good music the whole evening. You, Berry and the others said you would participate and enjoy the night. You were wearing a white off shoulder top and a white maxi skirt and a simple flip flops for the evening. You didn’t want to overdress and wear uncomfortable clothes because you were looking forward for quality time with your workmates and possibly with Chanyeol. 

You were sipping your tequila sunrise drink near the bar when suddenly someone puts a small yellow flower beside your drink. You turned around and you see Chanyeol. The handsome, tall, celebrity Chanyeol. Or kpop idol rather. He smiled and put the flower on your ear and grabbed your right hand and twirled you, making you laugh. “Hey there kpop idol” you started, making him shy and he runs fingers through his hair. “So you know who I am now and about EXO?” You nod and took a sip on your drink. You see the other members of EXO ordering their drinks at the bar and kept looking at you and Chanyeol. 

“You look beautiful y/n.” Chanyeol said leaning beside your ear enough to hear him under the loud music playing at the background. Your cheeks turned red and you smiled at him. You didn’t know what to do because your suddenly feeling nervous around him so you told him you have to go back to your table with the people you’re with. 

“Who is that fine man?” Berry asked you the moment you take your seat. “Uhh... just someone I met in this hotel.” You can see Berry checking Chanyeol out and looked back at you. You get what he’s saying so you told him to stop teasing you. You laugh and laugh with your workmates and enjoyed the evening. You see the EXO boys dancing and having a great time at the dance floor, including Chanyeol. He caught you staring so he went to your table and asked you to dance with him. Your workmates teased you and you hear the EXO members tease Chanyeol too and they all made you both shy. “Do you want to go somewhere quiet?” Chanyeol asked you while you both are already headed to the dance floor, “oh okay.” You agreed to his offer because you’ve been wanting to be alone with him. 

You both walked by the beach hearing the distant noice from the music back at the hotel. It’s quiet and it’s better. You can feel that Chanyeol has been meaning to ask you something but he’s too shy to start the conversation. “Ask away tall person” you started, hoping that he would feel comfortable talking to you just like last night. 

“Now that you know me. And my work. What do you think?” He finally asked. 

You let out a sigh and a chuckle after. “You’re popular. It was kind of overwhelming actually because I was reading about you early in the morning and it was kind of a lot to take in. But I think you’re still normal for me? You’re still the Chanyeol that I met at the elevator and knowing everything about you and your work doesn’t change anything? I still want to know you more personally. Through you.” You smiled after explaining. You noticed he looks good at that white button down polo with the sleeves rolled and tell him that. 

“I would like to ask you on a proper date and we could talk about anything and everything you want. But I think your boyfriend back there-“ you cut him off. 

“Who? Berry? Oh no! Berry is gay! And he’s my assistant at work” you explained to Chanyeol giving him big smiles knowing that the date he was talking about will probably happen. 

“So you’ll go on a date with me?” Chanyeol finally asked. 

“Of course, tall person.” You agreed and you both head back to the hotel with your friends. Before the night ends, you exchanged numbers and he told you he will contact you as soon as his schedules are settled. 

“Listen, I know my celebrity life doesn’t bother you at all but I like to do this as normal as possible with you. I like to go out with you on dates without my fans crushing you or hating on you. I want to show you I care and I’m really interested in you even though we both have busy schedules at work. Give me a chance?” Chanyeol said looking at you with high hopes. Who are you to ignore him? It’s not everyday you get to meet someone really handsome and nice. Despite the fact that he’s a celebrity, you think that he’s really decent and loving as a normal person. 

“Who says I’m not giving you a chance, Park Chanyeol?” You smiled and he gave you a big smile as a sign that he’s grateful you’re giving him a chance. 

A week passed by and your work drained you both. You successfully executed 4 weddings in a week, Chanyeol successfully finished 2 full concerts in a week. And when Friday night came, you received a text from Chanyeol telling you to go outside your apartment. The moment you walked outside freezing, you saw him standing beside a black car with a bouquet of beautiful flowers in his hand. 

“Hi y/n” he greets you shyly and hands you the bouquet of flowers. “Wow. You have a good taste with flower arrangements” you said to hide your shyness. “But why are you here? Our date is tomorrow, remember?” You added. He smiled and came closer to you, “I know. I remember. I just got back from Japan and think that maybe I’d come here and give you flowers because... I cant wait to see you” Chanyeol explained not looking at you but you know and you can feel his sincerity. 

To return the favour, you wanted to flirt back but not sure how so you invited him to your apartment and have coffee. “Do you want to come inside? Have coffee, tea or beer?.... just because I still wanted to be with you tonight?” You said not knowing if he will accept your offer. You were nervous because he didn’t say a word but he looked at you with a big smile and hugged you so tight. “Okay. I think that’s a yes. Let’s go inside it’s freezing” you said while he was hugging you tight. So tight you could almost feel him crush the flowers between you and him.


	2. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're facing Chanyeol's busy schedule but it didn't get the best of your relationship with him. He's always out of town but your patience is never ending. You and Chanyeol talked about marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *still no smut on this chapter sorry, promise to make it up to you!

The next day, your first date with Chanyeol was beyond perfect. He started to talk more and share more stories with you and he made you happy the whole evening. Your second date with Chanyeol was just two days after your first date, he picked you up from work and went to a nearby ramen house. Seeing each other once or thrice a week has become normal for the both of you and in between getting to know each other, Chanyeol told you he didn’t want to be officially your boyfriend if he can’t settle an agreement with his company about dating you publicly. He wanted to save you from rumours and the stress it brings so you agreed to his plan. 

Chanyeol being the amazing man that he is, took care of everything for the sake of having a normal relationship with you. He made his company agreed that he can date you publicly in exchange for an extension of his contract. He sincerely convinced his fans to respect his decision and asked them to love you too. 

You and Chanyeol are dating for almost a year now and he’s company has new projects for EXO and Chanyeol has been in and out of the country. Today, he comes home to your shared apartment and you are excited to finally see him after 4 weeks. When Chanyeol finally came, you hugged him tight and kissed him like it’s the last thing you’ll ever do. 

“Woah slow down” Chanyeol said between kisses. “I miss you so much Chanyeol, you have no idea” you said while letting him press you on the wall. “I’m here now, there’s no need to rush.” He kissed you more until he’s satisfied. “I missed you too. I can make dinner tonight, are you hungry?” he gave you one final kiss before letting you go and motions you to the kitchen. 

You told Chanyeol about stuff at work, how one of your client had cold feet before the wedding and they cancelled the wedding immediately. “Oh! That’s awful. I can’t imagine doing that to you” Chanyeol said while munching his kimchi rice. You smile at the thought of Chanyeol mentioning marriage to you so you just had to ask him a risky question. A question that will hurt you if he says no. “Are you gonna marry me, Park Chanyeol?” He stops eating and answered your question with no hesitation. 

“Of course I’m gonna marry you! But not now. I’m sorry. I know you understand that. But the question is, will you say yes?” He asked you with a teasing look. 

You want to jump in your seat to show how happy you were but you remained calm and just let yourself blush. He was right, you do understand why he’s not yet asking you to marry him. And it’s perfectly fine with you. “Of course I’ll say yes.” You finally answered with a soft smile, and to your surprise he choked hearing your answer. “I’m not yet proposing to you, but hearing you say yes already makes me excited and nervous. I love you” Chanyeol reached for your hand and kissed your knuckles. 

His phone rings and he had to get it near his stuff from the table near the door. “Be right back.” You hear him answer the call and you hear him let out a big sigh and ended the call. When he gets back, he reached for your hand again and said, “I’m sorry it’s call from work. They needed us to fly to LA tonight” you can see that he didn’t want to go. “Im sorry. I know I just got back and we were having a good time 3 minutes ago” he looked really disappointed to himself so you tried to cheer him up by showering him with kisses on his face and telling him that’s it’s fine and you understand everything. “Don’t feel bad. It’s your work and you’ve put a lot of effort writing songs in this album. Don’t worry about me. Come on I’ll drive you to the airport.” You gave him a soft smile to show him that it’s okay. 

As you drive him to the airport Chanyeol was weirdly happy about the traffic and the reason made you laugh and blush. “Thank goodness for this traffic. I really wanted to spend time with you.” He said while sitting next to you and holding your hand. 

You said your goodbyes before he gets out of the car and he kissed you softly. “I love you y/n. Wait for me to come home again, okay?” He winks and left you inside the car. 

After his one week stay in LA, he didn’t say anything about him coming home on a Saturday night. You were working late at home, checking emails and drinking too much coffee when the doorbell rang. You weren’t expecting any visitors tonight so you have no idea who might this be. When you opened the door your tall, handsome boyfriend is in front of you. You swing your arms to his neck and gave him a tight hug. 

He told you about work and what they did in LA. You were amazed by his stories, the pictures he took during his stay in LA and you listen how happy he was being here with you, finally. You were both laying in bed, too close with each other, hands intertwined and legs tangled. 

“Y/n?” Chanyeol asked with his eyes closed. “Hmm” you hummed too lazy to talk and say his name. “I’m quite satisfied with my life right now. I come home from work tired and sleepy but a beautiful and amazing y/n waits for me. Life is suddenly perfect with you in it” You stayed still for a minute, enjoying the warmth he brings but the moment you pulled away, you see Chanyeol sleeping like a baby his arms still wrapped around your neck and waist. You didn’t have the chance to say that you’re satisfied with your life too so you kissed him good night and sleep peacefully beside him. 

The next day, you woke up on an empty bed trying not to force yourself to wake up really early but, you were afraid Chanyeol left for work without saying goodbye. “Chanyeol? Baby where are you?” You called his name without getting out of bed, hoping he’s in the bathroom. You heard the door from the bathroom open, and you were thankful to see your baby giant…shirtless, wearing only his black sweat pants. You suddenly felt hot, your heart beating fast because Chanyeol is so hot in front of your eyes. 

“Like what you see?” Chnayeol teased you while crawling back to bed and greets you good morning. You and Chanyeol never had intimate moments that could lead to sex, sure you had some hot moments together like that one time he was kissing you hard while you were making dinner and that one time you were naked getting ready to take a bath and he couldn’t get his hands off of you, but he never crossed the line and have sex with you. You think it’s fine and you think that Chanyeol is saving it after marriage but you really don’t know his reason. 

Tonight, Chanyeol has a concert and he invited you to watch him perform and enjoy the show. He offered, VIP tickets, an access backstage, and every perks he could offer just to make you feel you’re special. “I thought you wanted this to be normal? If you want me to watch your concert, let me buy my own ticket like a normal person” you said trying to tease him. He didn’t want you to buy anything but he knew he couldn’t win if he further argues with you. “Fine. At least tell me what section are you buying? And keep the backstage access so I could see you after the show.” You nod, saying that you’ll keep the backstage access but you still want to tease him further. “But I’m not telling you what section I’m seated” You kissed him and got out of bed quickly to make breakfast. 

Morning with Chanyeol are your favourite, you get to see him before anyone else in the world and that makes you special. You make him coffee just how he wants it, you prepare a healthy breakfast for the both of you, and you see him prepare for work and leave the apartment together. He always wanted to drive you to work but he couldn’t because his company is strict with schedules, he told you that when you two are married and when his contract has ended he will drive and pick you up at work everyday just to make it up to you. 

“I’ll see you tonight?” Chanyeol asked before entering his white van. 

You kissed him goodbye and admired him before he leaves for work, “If I get tickets tonight? I heard EXO concert tickets ran out fast” he rolled his eyes and kissed you goodbye, knowing Chanyeol he will probably get to the bottom of this is and send you VIP tickets at work so you don’t actually worry. And you were right. He did sent you VIP tickets and backstage access for you and Berry. 

Watching Chanyeol do what he love the most puts you in awe. Seeing him give his all on stage, sweating and probably running out of breath makes you worry but you know he knows what he’s doing. After the concert, you head backstage to congratulate EXO and most especially your boyfriend. The body guard outside their dressing room opened the door for you and you hear the boys teasing each other as if they didn’t just finished a full concert ten minutes ago. Chanyeol hugs you from behind the moment you enter the room. He’s so sweaty but you didn’t mind, he still smells good. “Did you enjoyed the show?” He asked you after kissing the top of your head. “I did! I really did” you answered. “Who among us you think is handsome y/n?” Baekhyun asked out of nowhere. Knowing that Baekhyun is the funniest of all the members you tried helping him with teasing the members, “you of course!” You answered his question and he stood up really proud in front of the members and Chanyeol was giving you a look. “What?” You asked Chanyeol. “You didn’t mean that, right?” You chuckled and cupped his face, “of course I didnt mean it” and the moment the members hear you say that they teased Baekhyun back and Chanyeol hugged you in front of them proudly. 

Chanyeol and the other members kept you laughing during the ride back home. They never shut up and they didn’t look like they’re tired but deep inside they’re really sleepy. You know because you see it in Chanyeol every time he comes home to you. You and Chanyeol said your goodbyes and good nights to the other members as they drop you off. 

“Finally. Some alone time with you” Chanyeol let out a big sigh and motions you to your shared apartment. You two were surprised to see a big pink box with a white ribbon on it and it’s for you. Chanyeol carried it inside and puts it on top of the dinning table. “You have a secret admirer?” He raises one eyebrow but you ignored him because it’s just probably stuff from work. But the moment you opened the box... you were wrong. 

The box contains worms with a doll with your picture on it. Chanyeol got rid of the box immediately and hugged you tight. “Fans. They probably saw you earlier at the concert. And didn’t know for sure that I live with you.” You pull away from his embrace and head straight to the bathroom. 

You never understand why Chanyeol’s fans hate you so much for being with him. You’re not a bad person and you take care of Chanyeol and as far as you know you’re not doing anything to make them angry. But you knew you have to be strong for Chanyeol and for your relationship so you shake it off and took a bath. 

While you were in the tub, Chanyeol entered and you quickly covered yourself with bubbles. “Babe, I told you to knock whenever I take a shower” you gave him a frown but he gave you a kiss on top of your head. “Are we okay?” he said while leaning on the tub facing you. You can see that he’s disappointed with himself because of what happened earlier and you feel bad too because of what you did. “Of course were okay!” He let out a sigh and soft smile. 

Whenever things are not okay or you guys fight, Chanyeol never let it slide and he always talk to you immediately and try to fix things, not wasting   
time even though you’re taking a bath. That’s Chanyeol. 

To make it up to you, he scheduled a dinner with you, EXO and some of your closest friends. He knew that he has been keeping you inside the house too much because most of the time he’s tired and just wanted to stay at home. But tonight it’s different, your friends, boyfriend and EXO is out for dinner and for some good dancing under funky and jazz music. You were having a great time dancing with Berry, and you could see the other members were drinking champagne and dancing. Chanyeol sneaked from behind and hugged you. Danced with you for a minute and pulled you close to ask something.

“Y/n, remember when we talked about marriage for the first time months ago?” Chanyeol asked while happily dancing with you. 

“Of course how could I forget” 

“Will you still say yes if I asked you to marry me...now?” Chanyeol asked in between dancing with each other. You laughed and giggled, still enjoying the music. “My answer will never change. I’ll still say yes. Tomorrow. Next week. Next month. Or even next year” you explained while dancing happily and putting all your energy through the dance moves you let out because the music is so good. 

Your world stops when you saw Chanyeol kneeling on one knee in front of you, holding a small black velvet box that seems to be a ring box. He opened it and there it is. The ring. The diamond was not that big but you didn’t care about a freaking diamond. Chanyeol knew you love simple things. “Marry me? Make me the happiest man alive?” You answered yes with no hesitation and hugged him until you’re both on the floor and everyone is clapping and howling because they witnessed a very beautiful moment.


	3. The groom is missing and everyone inside the church is panicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is perfect but you didnt know why Chanyeol doesn't want to have sex with you. Your wedding is getting.

It has been weeks when Chanyeol asked you to marry him. He grew unbelievably close to you more than ever and it makes you happy seeing him more and spending time with him more. Your engagement party is coming soon and you still can’t believe that you’re marrying someone you considered a blessing from above and you can’t stop smiling whenever you think about the future. 

You were in the tub, taking a hot bubble bath because work was stressful lately but you still keep yourself happy because of Chanyeol. You were looking at your engagement ring when you hear Chanyeol knock asking permission to enter the bathroom. You covered yourself with bubbles and let him in. “Hey.” You look up at him and gave him a quick kiss. “What were you thinking just now?” Chanyeol leaned on the wall facing you. You chuckled and relaxed more in the tub, “the engagement party? Next week. Usually Im the one arranging stuff like this at work but now, I can’t believe I hired Berry to be my wedding planner. It feels like a dream” Chanyeol gave you a sweet smile, so sweet your heart almost burst into happiness because he’s happy you’re marrying him. There was a short silence, and Chanyeol removed his shoes and socks and he joined you in the tub without even saying anything. You laughed so hard because he’s now soaking wet and what makes it even funnier is he did it on purpose. 

You come close to him and now you’re seated in between his legs, his arms wrapping you from behind and he’s playing with your hands. “We should lay down rules before we get married” he said while still playing with your hands, his deep voice makes you shiver and giggle. 

“Okay. What do you want, tall man” You answered, feeding his humor. 

“I will buy us a proper house and it will be our home forever, that will be the place were we will get old.” He said almost making it sound like he’s joking, but he’s not. You nod, “okay. Proceed. The lady in the house approves” you added. 

“We should never miss important days like each other’s birthday or important holidays like Christmas, New years or even Valentines day.” You nod, making him know you agree and you like his ideas so far. 

“Dinner date, just once a week for quality time.” You knew that wont probably happen because of his work, but you still agreed. 

“Kids.” 

Your heart is beating fast, by just hearing the word. What about kids, you thought. Do you want kids? Or you don’t want kids? You keep the question in your mind.

“I want kids.” Chanyeol said as if he heard what you were thinking. “I will retire by that time and we will be a normal family. I will be home with you full time and I will help you with the house.” You were looking at him hard but he keeps on talking. “When they’re big enough we will go to camp or even pretend to have a camping night at home... I cant wait for the future” he was smiling while looking at the ceiling and you were admiring him, trying to keep this memory of you and Chanyeol. 

After having that moment in the bathtub with Chanyeol, you’re now both laying in bed ready to sleep and call it a day. The lights were already off and Chanyeol was spooning you to sleep. You aren’t really sleepy yet and you try to think about what happened earlier at the tub. Kids, you thought. He mentioned kids, maybe he’s thinking about sex? Or having sex soon because he wanted kids already. You can’t help but overthink. You shut your eyes close and tried to count sheep to help you sleep and to avoid overthinking. 

When you’re on your 15th sheep, you feel Chanyeol’s hand travel in front of you and undos the first, second, and third button of your pyjama top slowly but surely. Your shoulders are now exposed and Chanyeol is kissing your shoulders to your neck while caressing your breast. You let out a soft moan and his hand travelled down to your thighs and he put his hand inside your shorts. Teasing your wet entrance for a minute then he put his hand inside your panties and rubbed your clit. You’re moaning already and if he didn’t know that you’re probably still awake by that time then he must be crazy. He insert one finger, kissed you hard. He removed every item of clothing that you’re wearing except your underwear and bra. He removes his sweatpants, the only item of clothing his wearing to sleep besides his boxers. He kissed you again and your moans are the only sound you can here in the room. He spreads your legs, pull out his dick from his boxer briefs and put your panties to the side. You swing your arms around his neck making him know that you’re ready and you need him. But to your surprise he pulls aways and wears his sweatpants again. 

You were so annoyed but you can’t show him you’re needy. “Why did you stop? That’s the furthest we’ve gone yet.” He was helping you to get dress and did not say a single word before going back to bed and hug you again. He kissed you on the lips and said, “I’m sorry. I got carried away.” You wanted to say that its okay to have sex with you even before marriage and wanted to ask him why did he stopped himself but you just hugged him tight and said “It’s okay. Let’s try again next time” he nods and you both went to sleep.

Your engagement party is tonight and everything is perfect for you know that Berry knows what he’s doing. You didn’t bother to worry even just for a bit. It’s your first time to meet Chanyeol’s family and you are really nervous. But again, your fiancé is an amazing person and he rescues you every time you’re being awkward and nervous. “Relax. It’s just my family” you gave him a fake smile, teasing him and he pulls you close. “I wish I could say the same. My family adores you” Chanyeol let out a chuckle. “My family adores you too” Chanyeol said to comfort you. 

“So y/n, how did you two meet?” Chanyeol’s sister asked you. “Let me guess. You’re a fan a Chanyeol fell in love with you and-“ Chanyeol cut her off and explained for you. “Actually. When we first met, she really didn’t know my name. Or even EXO. But surprisingly he she knows Baekhyun.” He joked and the EXO members laughed including you. “Hey. He released a damn good solo album how could I miss that?” You explained and everyone was laughing at the story. “Well, after that it’s always been nothing but good times with y/n. And every song has been about you.” He kissed your hand and smiled at you sweetly. 

The party went well and everyone for sure had a great time. When you got home, Chanyeol was weirdly quiet. “What is it?” You asked while the both of you sit on the couch “Nothing. It’s just, remembering how we met gave me chills while I tell the story earlier.” You raised your eyebrows and let out a small laugh, “and why is that?” Chanyeol didn’t answer your question but he kissed you passionately making you ran out of air. You gasp for air but he’s not stopping. You noticed he’s unbuttoning your shirt and he’s hands are all over your body. Is he going to make a move again and leave wanting for more, you thought. Not a chance. Not tonight. 

You pull away from his deep kiss. “Baby, Im sorry as much as I want to keep up, I’m tired from wedding festivities. Can we just cuddle and call it a day?” Chanyeol just looked at you and nod. You gave him a final kiss on the lips and you got up from your sit and headed to the bathroom to wash up. 

You looked at yourself in the mirror while brushing your teeth, brushing the taste of champagne from earlier and Chanyeol’s deep kiss minutes ago. Chanyeol knocked and you we’re somehow annoyed because he can’t wait to talk to you again. “Chanyeol, human minutes please. Jeez” Chanyeol can hear the annoyance by the tone of your voice and he got sad. Blaming himself again.  
Deep inside you were mad at him for always leaving you on the edge, making you look like you’re desperate but the truth is you’re not. You’re just waiting for him take things further and he never did. 

When you finally got off the bathroom, you smile at him and pull the sheets to you and you closed your eyes not facing Chanyeol. You knew he felt guilty and you didn’t want him to blame himself. He hugged you from behind and whispered “I’m sorry” and you two sleep the night off. 

You have a busy day at work despite the fact that you’re going to be married by this weekend. You’re slightly bothered of what happened last night and you wanted to make it up to Chanyeol but you dont know how. You started by sending him a text saying, “Good morning baby, hope you’re taking care of yourself at work. I love you! See you tonight.” You sent the text and Chanyeol replied just minutes after you sent the text. “We need to talk. Im sorry about last night.” 

When you got home from work,you see Chanyeol sitting on the couch waiting for you. To be honest you just want to let what happened last night slide, but knowing Chanyeol he will not let that happen. Chanyeol came closer to you and kissed your forehead, you gave him a hug and welcomed the warmth he brings. “I missed you” he said. You smiled, “what do you want to talk about?” He was playing with your fingers right now and you can see that he wanted to be sweet but you both have to sort things out tonight. 

“Im sorry about what happened last night. I know that’s very wrong of me. Actually I’m sorry for the times I leave you on the edge. Can you forgive me?” 

You didn’t want to make the argument long because you’re tired and you miss him. But now is the chance to ask him, “why do you it baby?” You let out a big sigh “why do you always stop?” 

Chanyeol was looking at you, he cupped your face and you can see he’s about to cry. “Babe theres no need to cry. Were getting married this weekend.” 

“I just feel like, I don’t deserve you. You’ve been nothing but perfect. Beyond perfect for me y/n. And I think I dont deserve you. Thats why I wait until we get married. In that way maybe I would convince myself that I got lucky.” 

You cant believe what you just heard. You wanted to scream because his reasons are not acceptable. You faked a smile. Kissed him. And told him you’re hungry and that you wanted to have dinner, take a quick shower and sleep. “Work didn’t go easy on me today.” You added. 

When you’re in the shower washing your hair, you wanted to prove Chanyeol that he deserves you. You wanted to prove Chanyeol that it’s alright to make love with you before marriage. But you didn’t want to seem desperate. You let out a sigh quietly. You’ve never been in a situation like this and you didn’t know what to do to make things right. You don’t want to be married knowing that something like this bothers your fiancé and you. 

Chanyeol was on the phone when you’re about to crawl on bed. You hear talk but you didn’t understand what he was saying. He saw you looking at him and ended the call immediately. “You didn’t have to do that.” You said while he lay down beside you pulling you closer. It was quiet for a minute but you we’re itching to talk to him. 

“Baby, I just want you to know that you deserve me. Maybe you saved a whole planet in your past life. Who knows, but you deserve me.” He laughed and his eyes lit up. Seeing him lit up makes your heart happy. “I didn’t mean to say this because Im desperate or anything. Trust me. Sex before marriage or not. We will have out intimate moments, one way or another. Because were going to be married... this weekend. To be specific” you winked at him and just like that, you felt that things are right again. 

It’s exactly 3 days before your wedding and you’re really nervous but still excited at the same time. Thanks to Chanyeol, he makes things a lot more easier. You noticed he’s being sweeter than ever and you couldn’t handle it sometimes, like this morning he made you breakfast and brought you to work for the first time. 

His fans didn’t take it well, the engagement, the wedding, everything. They continuously leave nasty comments on your social media accounts but you didn’t care. Not even a bit. It’s just not you. 

Berry was updating you every progress for your wedding earlier this morning and you couldn’t help but be proud of him. “Berry” you gave him a big smile. “I think you can handle and run this place without me anymore. Im so proud of you” you continue to give him a big smile but he frowned “boss, are you retiring? Are you leaving us? You sound like you’re leaving us. Please don’t im not yet ready” Berry blurted out on you but you just laughed and told him, “No. but you know, I’m getting married. We both know married life is no joke so I wont around that much” he stopped what hes doing and gave you a look, he’s jaw dropped and said, “omg are you pregnant or something?” You were so shock you almost spit your coffee. “Good gracious no! Im not ready yet” he let out sigh as a sigh that he’s relived. 

In the middle of talking with Berry, Chanyeol called you. “Hi babe? Need anything?” You asked while cleaning your desk. 

“No just checking up on you. Oh by the way, tonight is boys night out, you know... the boys will take me somewhere I dont know. So, dont wait up on me tonight. You can sleep early” Chanyeol explained. 

“Well lucky for you my friends are taking me out tonight but we wont stay out for long. I have a wedding tomorrow, didn’t really want to leave everything to Berry just cause Im getting married this weekend” Chanyeol let out a soft giggle. You love hearing his voice through the phone. It’s deep and you think it’s warm to listen to. 

“Okay. Have fun with the girls. Promise I’ll behave. But I think, they’ll enjoy more than me. I love you y/n. Gotta go” 

“I love you too” 

Baekyun is Chanyeol’s best man and you know he will not stop at nothing for Chanyeol to have a great night before getting married. But knowing Chanyeol, he will not do anything stupid that will hurt your feelings. It’s the other EXO boys you’re worried about. But you realized it’s not your problem. You laughed at yourself for worrying and you head out of the office to go home and change. 

It was a wild short night for you. You wanted to stay even longer but you cant because you didn’t want to leave your work and the bride that’s getting married tomorrow was a client of yours that got really close to you while planning the wedding. You were waiting for this wedding actually. You cant wait to see the look on his fiancé’s face when she walks down the isle tomorrow. 

You came home and just as you expected, Chanyeol was not yet home. After taking a quick shower you went to bed and drifted to sleep. 

Hours later, you hear Chanyeol in the bathroom brushing his teeth. You got up to give him a good night kiss. “Hi. Did you have fun?” You snake your arms around his waist while he still brush his teeth, he didn’t answer but he nodded. “As expected they are the ones who really enjoy the night.” Chanyeol said while facing you and hugged you. “I missed you” Chanyeol added. 

You both went to bed and it was a peaceful sleep despite having crazy nights. Chanyeol was hugging you to sleep and he wouldn’t let go. 

The next day, you had a slight headache but it didn’t bother you much for you’re too excited for your client. “Are you nervous for your wedding” The bride asked you while she was beside you having her makeup. “Don’t ask me. This is your day. Are you nervous?” She gave you a long look, until she surrenders. “Yeah. Really nervous.” She said almost shouting. You tried to make her calm because everything is fine, but you can’t help yourself drift away for a minute. Thinking about your wedding this weekend. You’re nervous too. But there’s something about Chanyeol that makes you calm every time you see him or think of him. 

The time has come when the bride is in front of the church waiting for the cue for her to get out of the car. You didn’t want to tell her that the groom is missing. Yes. The groom is missing and everyone inside the church is panicking. The mother of the bride told you to stay with her so she wont have any clue while they look for the groom. “What’s taking so long y/n?” You stared at her, trying to compose a sentence in your head. “I think they’re just waiting for the priest. Just stay calm.” You said, trying to stay calm too. 

Minutes later, the best man of the groom, came out of the church. He told you the bad news. Then he told the bride. “I think its better if you head to the hotel now. Eat chocolates as many as you want. Drink as many as you want. Then punch him when you see him.” The bride was not looking at you but she nodded. 

You can’t believe what happened. You were so scared. You called Chanyeol just to check up on him and to tell him you love him just because you didn’t want this to happen on your wedding day. Which is the day after tomorrow. You didn’t want to see Baekyun telling Berry the bad news that Chanyeol had cold feet. Thinking or even imagining it makes you sick. 

It was quiet in your apartment when Chanyeol came home. He was weirdly excited telling you about what EXO has prepared for the wedding reception celebration. Then he finally felt that something is wrong. 

You told him what happened. Calmly. But your hands was shaking the while time you were talking. “I mean if you’re having cold feet now, just tell me. And we will not get married. We will wait until you’re ready to-“ he cut you off, holding both of your hands, kissing them left and right. “I’m not having cold feet. Last time I checked my feet is sweaty cause it’s warm” he was looking deeply at you. “Remember when you told me a similar story back then and I said I couldn’t even imagine doing that to you. “ you nod. “I still cant imagine doing that to you. The only thing Baekhyun will tell you on our wedding day is that the EXO boys has a surprise for the both us” he wiped the tears on your cheeks and pulled you closer to him. “I love you...wife” Chanyeol winked and kissed you passionately.


	4. Chapter 4: Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marrying Chanyeol and having a happy life with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry it took me forever to update the ending. I tried writing a smut scene hehe. For those who are reading this I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much As I enjoyed doing it. 
> 
> If there are mistakes im sorry :(((

The night before your wedding, you both decided to spend time together before you get separated. Last night, you spent laughing and eating with Chanyeol as his girlfriend. You both re-enact the first night you spend together on this exact same hotel where you guys met. 

“Can you press the 20th button for me please” you said, while trying to stop your giggle. 

Chanyeol was trying hard not to laugh, “You seriously don’t know me?” 

“No I’m sorry. And I’m not trying to be rude”

“Is the name Chanyeol from EXO doesn’t sound familiar?” You are surprised because he remember every word he said that day despite it being years ago. 

You both can’t take it anymore and you both burst into laughter while waiting for the elevator to open. “It feels like it was only yesterday when we first met.” Chanyeol said while opening the hotel room for you. This is your last night as boyfriend girlfriend and your last night being each other’s fiancé. And you’re not allowed to sleep together because it’s bad luck so you both have no choice.   
Chanyeol kissed your forehead before he leaves and go to his room, “no sweet kisses for me?” You asked while pulling him closer and combing his hair using your hand. He chuckled and said “no. I’ll save it for tomorrow.” He winked at you and left with a smile. 

You had a great sleep before THE day, something you didn’t expect to happen because to be honest you were so nervous. But you were wrong. Infact, that was the greatest sleep you’ve ever had this week. 

You stretched out for a bit and looked at the ceiling for a moment. Then it hit you. “I’m marrying Chanyeol today.” Your phone chimes and you received a text message from Chanyeol. 

“Good morning beautiful person. I know you’re awake because I can feel your presence across these thick wall. I just want you to know that you’re the first person who cross my mind ever since we met here in this hotel and I’m planning to wake up that way, everyday for the rest of my life by marrying you. I love you” 

You wanted to open your door and knock at his just to give him a kiss and tell him that you feel the same way too, but you cant. You received another text from him. 

“And here is Berry, telling me about the schedules for today. Haha” 

You laughed in front of your phone, imagining how Berry is nagging him regarding the schedule. You on the other hand knew exactly what to do but one of your people knocked at your door. “Good morning boss! We are completely aware that you know what to do today, but still Berry wanted me to assist you and stick with you” You smiled at her told her it’s fine. 

With your powerful observation, you knew ever bride you worked with asked you for updates about everything regarding the wedding. But knowing your team and you are confident that everything is fine, you didn’t asked questions but went back to bed and enjoyed the soft silks of the bed. You still have time to enjoy your morning so you didn’t worry about ruining the schedule. 

After your breakfast, the bridal suite is almost packed. The makeup artist have arrived, videographers and photographers, your wedding dress. Your family took turns on going inside your room and telling them about how happy they are. There were no silent moment inside the hotel room. 

You cant stop thinking about Chanyeol and you can hear that the EXO members already arrived at his suite and they were incredibly noisy. Shouting and howling for their Chanyeol is getting married. Berry handed you a peach velvet box while you were day dreaming. “Baekhyun handed me this, told me it’s Chanyeol’s wedding gift for you” 

You stood up from where you’re seated and you opened the box. You’re seeing the most beautiful watch you ever laid eyes on. Engraved under it is something Chanyeol always says to you.

You are my home 

You told Berry to get something near your suitcase and give it to Chanyeol. You bought him a new acoustic guitar as a wedding present, hoping he would use it despite having his favourite guitar for years now. 

The busy day continues and you we’re getting really nervous when you were inside the car. You suddenly remembered what happened about the last wedding you went to. Baekhyun went to see you with a big smile, signalling you that nothing is wrong and that Chanyeol is not going anywhere. “Chanyeol told us the story, don’t worry. Being nervous is normal. He’s nervous too. I’ve never seen him so nervous before. The last time he was this nervous when we were about to go on stage for our debut” Baekhyun explained hoping you would be calm. And you did. “Baekhyun, can you please tell Chanyeol I love him” Baekhyun smiled and told you, “ why don’t you say it yourself?” He laughed and left you to go inside the church. 

Chanyeol was really nervous and hoping that you would get out of the car now. He sees Baekhyun coming his way. Of course Baekhyun teased him, “I love you” Baekyun said in front of Chanyeol and laughed. “She’s about to step out of the car, so please calm yourself” 

The doors to the church finally opened and you see only Chanyeol waiting for you on the other side of the aisle. He is so handsome. You smiled at him and you see him mouthing words telling you, “I’m here.” And that was enough to make yourself calm as a water. 

Growing up and being a wedding planner for a living, you always imagine how your dream wedding will happen. You always imagine that the walk from the aisle will be fast and that you will recognise every guest you invited looking at you. But you were wrong. Theres no one but Chanyeol. You see only Chanyeol at the end of the aisle and the walk towards him was so damn slow even though you tried walking fast. 

As Chanyeol takes your hand and motions you in front of the priest and the altar, he grips your hand tightly letting you know, he’s got you. Now and forever. You see Chanyeol’s face through your veil and you see nothing but big smiles, ear to ear. Oh his big ears so visible because of his big smiles. 

“Do you, Park Chanyeol take y/n as your wife?” 

“I do” Chanyeol looks you in the eye. Never breaking his look. 

“Do you, y/n take Park Chanyeol as your husband?” 

You try to savour this memory of Chanyeol, making everyone wait for your answer. You admire Chanyeol with your whole heart, “I do” and after you answer the priest, Chanyeol let out a big sigh letting out his nervousness because you took so long to answer. 

“You may now kiss the bride” and the everyone applauded with joy. 

“I love you.” And Chanyeol kissed you sweetly in front of everyone. 

The wedding ceremony was perfect. Everyone cried while you both exchanged vows. All the EXO members cried because of how happy they are for the both of you. When you’re inside the car with Chanyeol, he was looking at you and apologised for all the screaming fans outside the church waiting. “It’s okay. They’re here for you because they’ve been part of your life even before me” he reached for your hand a kissed your wedding ring. “I’m going to make you happy for the rest of your life.” You smiled and reached for his face and kissed him, making your lipstick mark his face. “I will make you happy too” you chuckled and laughed at the lipstick marks on his face, “I’ll ask Berry to do something about your face don’t worry” Chanyeol pulled away from your touch jokingly, “oh I like it. Makes me look that I just got married. And that my wife is so crazy in love with me” he winked and you both laughed hard. 

When you arrived at the wedding reception you were really surprised and shocked by what the EXO boys did for their performance surprise. They were all wearing wigs and lipsticks, dresses and high heels dancing and singing to Love Shot. Your husband is already turning red from laughing and he almost fell from his seat. After the performance everyone was cheering and clapping at the EXO members for they all went full out on energy just to surprise you and your husband Chanyeol. “When they told me it was funny, I didn’t expect it to be this funny” Chanyeol said after drinking water and calming himself. 

You looked at every corner of the wedding reception and you cant help but smile because you’re happy everyone you invited came. You see couples you look up to on the dance floor dancing their heart out, EXO members with their dates, children having their own world. Then there’s your husband smiling at you and looking at you fondly. “What? Cant take your eyes off me tall man?” You asked Chanyeol with a smile. His eyes shinning from the lights above you and you see his eyes looking directly at you. “I now agree that I saved a whole planet in my past life. Gosh you’re so beautiful and perfect in many ways.” He came close to you kissing your hand admiring everyone with you. 

After the wedding everyone was having fun drinking and dancing. Almost half of the EXO members were already drunk and Chanyeol is not worrying about them because he didn’t want to ruin the night. You and Chanyeol on the other hand, are preparing for your flight to your honeymoon. You don’t know where Chanyeol is taking you but you heard it’s somewhere hidden and out of the country. 

“Ready to go?” Chanyeol asks while you were fixing your hair. He offered his hand, and when the both of you got out of the reception everyone was waiting outside cheering and ready to send you both off for your honeymoon. 

The honeymoon destination is somewhere really private. You thanked Chanyeol’s company for giving you both a really great honeymoon destination free of charge. You both dont know exactly the place but it is a hidden island, so hidden only the staff of the hotel on the island knows you’re there. The whole place is for you and Chanyeol to enjoy because Chanyeol’s company didn’t want fans around the hotel while you both are in honeymoon. “We have this whole island for ourselves? Just the two of us?” You asked while the speed boat approaches the island. “Yeah. The company didn’t want any paparazzi to bother our honeymoon so they looked for a really private island as a wedding gift for us... I didn’t think that they would actually do it but at least it makes you happy” Chanyeol winked. 

Before you enter the island house that you’re going to stay in for weeks, Chanyeol carried you in, bridal style and made you both laugh because he did it out of tradition. “Wow this place is beautiful” you said while scanning the place. The place has an island type of interior design and fresh plants and flowers are everywhere. The place is not closed with air-conditioning because the whole islands has fresh air. You can see the beach everywhere you look and it reminds you that you’re far from the city, far from work, far from everything else and it’s just you and Chanyeol. 

As you unpack your bags with Chanyeol, you’re thinking of things to do while you’re both away from reality. Sex wasn’t the first thing that came up when you think about your honeymoon, it’s the time you get to spend with Chanyeol with no work or anyone to bother you. Asking for time with Chanyeol was not easy specially with his work. He travels a lot, goes to practice, write music, not to mention he is a model too, so you know that demanding Chanyeol’s time is not easy. But now, you have him for 3 weeks and you cant wait to spend every second with him. 

You can feel that Chanyeol is looking at you, following your every move while you unpack and put things in place. “What?” You asked him with small laugh. “Nothing. I just cant believe you’re my wife now” he came closer to you and hugged you from behind. “Lets take a warm shower? Or a bath? Remove all these makeup with me?” He strokes your back while he slowly unbuttons his shirt and prepared the bathtub. 

The water feels nice, warm and fresh because of the bath bomb Chanyeol used. You’re on your back against Chanyeol’s chest, between his long legs and you fit just right. Your hands intertwine while he gives you kisses on your neck, and you can feel his hard member now. “Why don’t we continue this in bed?” You asked, hoping that this time he will finally have sex with you. He let out a small chuckle, “y/n, were going to do it tonight. I want to. And I still feel bad for what I did in the past regarding this matter” you didn’t want him to feel bad now, no way, not now, so you kissed him harshly and straddled him. Water splashes and came out from the tub but you didnt care. You made him grab your breast and you guided him as you cups it with his big hands. You roll on his hips and he let out a small moan under you kiss. “Let’s forget about what happened in the past. We’re already married... what do you say?” You asked and you’re waiting for his answer while he kiss you hard like theres no tomorrow. He stopped and looked at you long and hard, “How many rounds can you handle?” You can feel that he’s so ready to take you in the tub so you stopped him for a second, “Let’s dry off first baby. I don’t want us to shiver during our love making” he laughed and kissed you before getting out of the tub. 

You both put on a fresh pair of pyjamas just to have the satisfaction of taking it off before having sex later. You both removed your makeup, did your skin care routine and brushed your teeth.   
When you both finally got out of the bathroom, he motions you towards the end of the bed while kissing you softly, “finally” he whispered in between his wet kisses. Theres no trace of lust while you look at him. You see admiration in his eyes and it amazes you because everything is worth the wait.

He slowly removed your top revealing your breast and he strokes it gently, arousing you slowly while he kiss you. He lays you down the soft sheets of the bed making you shiver from the soft cold sheets. Chanyeol lifts up your right leg and plays with your skin telling you how soft it is and how he’s really turned on right now. He kisses you down from your neck, plays and licked your nipples for a moment, kissed your lower belly and removed your pyjama and your underwear leaving you with no item of clothing. 

You try to think about what’s happening now and you try to focus on Chanyeol and Chanyeol only. It’s true. You’re going to have sex this time. And not just sex actually, he’s going to make love with you. As you try to focus on him, you can feel that hes in between your legs right now. You spread your legs wide and open just for him and to show him that you’re eager. He licks your opening from bottom to your clit, pushing his tongue softly just the way you wanted. He gives it a long and flat lick then slides one finger inside you making sure you’re wet enough before he finally enters you. You moaned and he liked the sound of it, he faces you and makes you moan again just because he loves the sound of your moans. He removes his fingers from you, and you see him stroke his member looking at you eye to eye letting you know he’s really going to do it this time. He goes on top of you, kissing your neck softly and leaving as many marks as he can because hes confident now.   
“I love you. And I will make love to you as much as I can from now on” Chanyeol said before entering you. As he looks in your eyes directly while entering you, you couldn’t help but show the pain in your face but Chanyeol knows you didn’t want him to stop. “Baby it hurts, but-fuck- finally” he smiles and kisses you more before he moves slowly. Making you addicted to the feeling he brings inside you. He knows what hes doing you thought. When did he became good at sex, you thought. 

“Stop thinking I can hear you. Just focus on me” Chanyeol said in between slow and deep thrust.   
He managed to be play safe for awhile, but later on you felt like hes doing something new. He places the tip of his dick in your opening and slam right back with a harder thrust. He lifts you left leg up for a new position, and it gave you the pleasure that you’ve never felt before. “Baby” you pant while you call him, finding your words how to tell him dont stop while he thrust hard. “I know” he said, and he quickly spreads your legs wider and picked up his pace, catching his orgasm and yours too. You moan his name, he growls and bites your neck. “I can feel you inside, baby let go” Chanyeol said while he buries his face on your neck. You wanted to make it last longer but he just feels so good you cant hold on anymore. As you reach your high, you can hear Chanyeol moan and feel hot spurts inside you. You feel so sensitive. So sensitive that even Chanyeol’s touch makes you shiver. He’s still inside you while he whispers sweet things while he pushes his member inside you slowly letting you enjoy the high while hes still inside, as if hes letting you know he is the one who made you feel this way.

This is not your first time having sex. But it feels like it because this is the first time you and Chanyeol have sex. He stayed on top of you, giving you a sweet smile. “Wow. That’s what I’ve been missing all these years being with you?” You say, trying to catch your breath from your high. He let out a soft chuckle, kissing your breast and caressing your sides. Seems like he’s ready to go on another round. “Hey dont get me started” you said while he’s about to go down and finger you again to make you wet and prepare for the next round. You didn’t have a choice, Chanyeol didn’t stop. 

On the night of your honeymoon, Chanyeol made love to you 4 times, come after come and some oral sex in between. 

On the next day, you enjoyed the island with your husband, endless eating fresh sea food and swimming at the beach playing like kids while you take turns taking pictures of each other, massage and spa by the beach. Everything is so relaxing.

After dinner and the both of you had a couple of cold beers, you stayed by the beach side watching the moon and listening to the waves. Hands lock with each other, legs tangled on the sandy land. Chanyeol kisses your forehead and started a conversation.

“Remember our bathtub talk? The one when I joined you still with my clothes on.” Chanyeol asked. 

You giggled and let out a small laugh, “how could I forget?” You played with his hand. “Why? Is there something you want to add with the rules” 

He chuckled and pulled you closer. “Hmm. Kinda. But this time, I want you to add rules.” Your mind immediately drifted away, thinking of the things you want with Chanyeol. 

“I want more time with you.” You said while tilting your head to look up at Chanyeol. He nods. Then smiled. “What else?” He asked, and you couldn’t answer him because you don’t know what to say. 

“We. Make breakfast for the kids everyday before school.” He chuckled and said, “thats a given, we promised each other we’ll do everything together. Come on what else anything” he added. 

You stayed silent for a good minute, he waited patiently for you. Finally, your opened your mouth. “You hear that?” Nothing but the ocean waves and a silent night. He nodded. He gets it. “I get it.” He answers with a sincere smile. “Do you feel it?” You asked, he nodds. You both smiled at each other and he’s more than happy with your requests. 

You asked for a peaceful and quiet life with him. You didn’t want to say the exact words because you didn’t want to offend him or make him feel that hes giving you a complicated life because of his work. But he gets your point. 

“I promise y/n, I will give you a peaceful marriage.” 

And he did. 

5 YEARS LATER

You woke up in the middle of the night, looking for your husband Chanyeol. Only to find him playing with your baby, Jeno. 

Chanyeol focused on producing and song writing after his career with EXO and spends lots of time with you. Over the years, he drives and pick you up from work, provided a home for you and your son, made breakfast together everyday, makes love to you deeply even more, and is planning to expand your small family. 

“Babe, I want another kid” he says in between deep thrusts in the middle of making love to you. 

You pant and moan your answer while he continues to thrust inside you. “Ah!- baby were in the- oh! - middle of something!” He continues to give you thrusts while kissing your neck, “but okay! -Ah!” You agreed, not because you didn’t have a choice but its what you wanted too. Kids makes Chanyeol happy, and you could see that being a father makes him happy and be a better person. 

Chanyeol flips you on your stomach, now you’re on all fours. He squeezed your ass while he thrusts in you making your knees weak. “Damn baby! Thats deep! Ah! Right there!” You screamed telling him don’t stop. 

When you both hit your orgasm, he kisses you softly everywhere. “I hope it’s a girl this time” he smiles and pulled you close to him. 

9 months later, you have Yeeun your baby girl.   
Chanyeol was crying tears of joy because not only he was graced to have a daughter, but Yeeun was a healthy baby. 

When you were resting on the hospital bed, Chanyeol sat beside you with Yeeun. “She has your nose. Good thing she didn’t get my ears” Chanyeol said while hes beside you carrying the baby. You were still weak from delivering the baby, and all you can do is smile and enjoy Chanyeol’s warmth. “You made me satisfied in life again y/n. I love you so much.” Chanyeol said while looking at you. 

“I love you too” you answered back.


End file.
